1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface device using infrared rays, and more specifically, to a method for distinguishing and detecting movements of multiple infrared generating devices and managing IDs of the infrared generating devices, when tracking positions of the infrared generating devices using infrared cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for tracking points using infrared cameras, which uses a principle of brightly displaying only infrared generator portions when photographing the infrared generator by using a camera on which an infrared pass filter (or visible ray cut off filter) is mounted, is a technology that is generally used for a game machine interface of wiiremote available from Nintendo Co., etc., a computer mouse, and the like. Since the image photographed by the infrared camera is an image whose visible rays are filtered, a gray image for the infrared generator can be obtained and the gray image can be converted into a black and white image by a simple image processing technology. Therefore, when masking a snapshot for the black and white image, the positional information of the infrared generator can be easily obtained by two-dimensional coordinates. Further, high-speed photographing can be achieved due to the improved performance of the camera, the coordinate tracking can be smoothly performed.
The method can better track the two-dimensional coordinates by a simple method without performing image processing or needing a separate additional device, such that it can be used for a game machine interface of wiiremote available from Nintendo Co., etc., a computer mouse, and the like.
Currently, due to the appearance of a multi touch or a user interface such as a whiteboard used by users, a technology of processing a single point as well as multi points in a graphical user interface area is necessary. In particular, there is a need to distinguish different users in the case of the whiteboard. In the case of a whiteboard system shared by multiple users, when the user job workroom is photographed by the infrared camera and each user uses the infrared generating device as the input device, such that the users can write letters or draw pictures or operate application programs. Although the method can easily track the multi point coordinates, it is difficult to distinguish the difference between letters, pictures, or application programs of each user. The reason is that the image of the infrared camera does not have user information (user ID). In addition, a similar problem occurs even when the infrared generator uses the input device of the multi-touch application. When the infrared generator is held by both hands of the user and the user workroom is photographed by the infrared camera, and the motions of both hands of the user are tracked and objects such as pictures can be selected, such that it can provide more convenient user interface than a case of using the existing mouse in terms of lengthening, reducing, turning, etc. Although, even in this case, if both hands can be distinguished, it is advantageous in that more gesture instructions can be recognized.